Ezio Knightley
OC of : Shamshir Hassan Personality pm aq bro tuk lengkapkan ~~ hahahaha, -hanz Background Ezio Knightley hailed from Bigger Apple, a city in the United States of Zharnea that has been long-embroiled in war. He was born and raised among a mercenary group known as the Silent Hawks, lead by the charismatic Jacques Samuel Gozzi, and served as their covert operative since he was 15, following the footsteps of his sister, Claudia. The war's end have left the Silent Hawks jobless, and was forced to disband soon after. Having no idea what to do, Ezio journeyed to Fayth, where he heard that EA was taking in new students at the time and signed up summarily, wishing to start anew at the prestigious para-military institution. Abilities -Precognition His inborn ability as an Esper and (formerly) the core of his many spellbinding feats in combat. This ability allows him to see five seconds ahead in the future, allowing him to properly react to enemy actions. This ability is noticeable whenever his eyes turned from dark green into pale blue. However, prolonged usage of this ability will bring a noticeable strain to his eyes in which, if he keeps seeing into the future at this point, will severely damage his eyes. After being subjected to Mirelle Hoffnung's "modified" fever medicine, it takes a great deal longer for Ezio to experience the strain related to his precognition, allowing him to use it a little more freely than before. However, at this point he is no longer reliant on his foresight (except while executing certain techniques). -Ki-manipulation His several sojourns in Genkai's Hall of Knowledge, not to mention being severely trained by warrior Tengus of Mount Kurama has made Ezio very adept in using Ki in combat, to make up for his lack of advantage against overly powerful foes He uses Ki to increase overall combat performance, not to mention allowing him to execute techniques that wasn't possible to him before, such as ranged attacks. -Basic-Level Exorcism Ezio acquired this ability after his experiences dealing with possessions and demonic apparitions during the Demon Siege. At this stage, he is able to purify evil entities with the use of ofuda in direct attacks and enchantments. -Minor Electricity Resistance After being electrocuted by a powerful puppet controlled by a mage to near death, Ezio has gained minor resistance against any electric-based attacks. For instance, a taser shock will only make him jitter for a bit rather than instantly knocking him our. Movelist (to date) -Silent Steps This skill is honed ever since Ezio's childhood, and is used to great effect when sneaking through any place unnoticed. Doubly effective under the cover of shadows. -Tsubamegaeshi Named after the signature technique of the famous Sasaki Kojiro, this technique allows Ezio to deliver a timely counter attack against his opponent. He formerly needed precognition to successfully pull it off, now his reflexes have grown so sharp that he only ever needed his five senses to deliver the same results. -Jetstream Draw Kai This is a technique where Ezio would draw his sword so quickly, his enemies would not realize that they have already been sundered long after they were struck. Originally powered by wind magic to propel his sword, now he's able to execute it by channeling Ki into his arms, achieving the same effect -Mana Cut After facing mages of all shapes and sizes in EA, Ezio is able to clearly see small, bluish Mana spheres that act as the core of any spells, holding it together until the core depletes or otherwise destroyed. Capitalizing on his now rarely-used foresight, Ezio is able to predict the trajectory of any spells thrown at him and deliver a precise cut at the cores, erasing them instantly. At this stage, it's only effective against minor projectile-based spells. He never tried beam or explosion-type spells, however... -Shadow Hawk His variation of the famous Flash Step technique, in which he would channel Ki into his legs, allowing him to dash faster than the naked eye. -Seven Nights Combining the Jetstream Draw and the ShadowHawk techniques, this enables Ezio to execute a quick lunging slash at the opponent's torso Fighting Style Having been trained in various forms of swordsmanship ever since he could stand, Ezio has shown a great and well-honed talent in this craft. While lacking in sheer raw power, he relies on his speed, dexterity and accuracy to deliver effective attacks. He's also adept at melding his swordsmanship with barehanded martial techniques along with Ki-manipulation. Combat Role As a Noir, a class specializing in stealth, Ezio would sneak around in the shadows, tailing his targets and waiting for the right moment to strike them dead, not unlike a predator to its prey. Despite being a Noir, Ezio can hold himself really well in open combat, and is very confident of his skills as a bona-fide duelist. Even so, he is not accustomed to charging headlong into the thick of any frays, instead finding his way around most obstructions and strike at the most important targets in a group, or simply taking out snipers and other stragglers to make things easier for his Berserker comrades.